circle of friend
by dimlightcious
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya ditarik dari kegelapan. Dia berdiri di panggung bergelimang cahaya yang membutakan semuanya; dimana semua warna pudar dan menghilang.


**Kuroko no Basuke **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

_[–Kuroko Tetsuya ditarik dari kegelapan__. Dia berdiri __di panggung bergelimang __c__ahaya yang membutakan semuanya__; dimana semua warna__pudar__ dan__ menghilang__.]_

.

.

.

"Kuroko-_cc__hi_... keluar dari tim?"

Senyap.

Saat ini, ruang ganti atlet tersebut hanya diisi oleh lima pemuda. Hanyalima, bukan enam seperti sebelumnya–seperti _seharusnya_.

Akashi menganggukkan kepala, mengonfirmasi pertanyaan Kise barusan. Dialah yang memerintahkan seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_–minus satu orang tertentu–untuk tetap tinggal seusai pertandingan terakhir mereka di SMP. Pertandingan yang berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak sesuai prediksinya, namun tanpa diiringi kebahagiaan nyata setelah berhasil dinobatkan sebagai jawara Interhigh selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Pertandingan terakhir dimana mereka berada dalam satu tim; memakai seragam serupa, membela sekolah yang sama.

"Sebenarnya, Tetsuya sudah mengundurkan diri sejak dua bulan lalu," Akashi menambahkan.

"Dua bulan? Kenapa begitu?"

Lagi-lagi, hanya Kise yang bersuara. Anggota yang lain hanya diam sambil mendengarkan; ada yang duduk diatas _ben__c__h_ dengan tangan terkepal, berdiri kaku sambil meremas boneka singa diam-diam, atau bersandar pada loker sambil memasukkan keripik kentang kedalam mulut.

"Kau juga mengetahuinya, Ryouta." Dari sudut matanya, Akashi melirik si _small forward_. "Tetsuya memiliki motto yang berbeda dengan kita."

Satu pemahaman terbit di wajah Kise yang semula bingung.

"... Itu–"

Motto Teikou, serta seluruh orang di ruangan ini, adalah menang.

Kemenangan adalah segalanya.

Kuroko merupakan satu-satunya orang yang menyangkal hal ini. Suatu ketika, dia bertanya; meskipun mereka menang, tetapi tidak benar-benar merasa senang, apakah hal itu yang masih bisa disebut dengan 'kemenangan'?

Kise bergegas menuju loker dimana dia menyimpan tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat mengaduk-aduk isinya, dia menemukan ponsel berwarna kuning cerah, dan segera menelepon si pemain bayangan.

… Namun, tidak terhubung.

Kise mengumpat, lalu mencoba sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kise," Aomine berkata dengan suara malasnya yang biasa. "Biarkan saja Tetsu melakukan apapun yang dia suka." Tapi, Kise bukannya buta. Dibalik nada tak acuh dan tatapan yang tak lagi menguarkan semangat itu, ada luka yang menggumpal sejak lama.

"Itu benar-_nanodayo_." Membenarkan posisi kacamata, Midorima bersuara. "Dia berhenti sekarang pun sudah tidak ada pengaruhnya. _Winter __C__up_ sudah selesai. Tahun ini, kita semua akan lulus-_nanodayo_."

"Kenapa kalian semua tenang sekali?" Kise tak percaya melihat reaksi apatis dari rekan-rekan setimnya. Pertanyaan itu hanya disambut oleh keheningan yang berdenging di telinga. Giginya bergemeletuk dibalik bibirnya yang berusaha dia cegah untuk memuntahkan amarah. Ya, dia ingin marah, marah sekali.

Tapi, pada siapa? Suara dibalik kepalanya bertanya. Pada teman-temannya? Pada Kuroko? Atau pada dirinya sendiri?

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku–aku akan mencari Kuroko-_cc__hi_!"

Kise hanya tahu bahwa dia harus menemui si pemain bayangan terlebih dahulu. Kuroko sendiri langsung menghilang setelah peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi, namun dia tentu masih belum jauh dari gedung olahraga ini. Kise berlari keluar meninggalkan ruang ganti berisi empat pemuda yang terdiam di tempat semula, yang masing-masing menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti jejak si model.

.

.

.

**CIRCLE OF FRIEND**

(bagian satu; strangers)

oleh **dimlightcious**

.

.

.

"_... a pla__c__e without a de__c__ided destination isn't set on stone__."_

.

**[****tiga tahun lalu]**

"... Uwaah–"

Dengan mata melebar, serta napas yang tertahan di tenggorokan, Kuroko terpukau di pinggir lapangan. Ini adalah salah satu momen langka ketika topeng tanpa ekspresinya retak oleh antusiasme yang berlebihan.

Saat ini, atensinya berpusat pada seorang anak kelas satu seperti dirinya–namun bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, berkulit kecokelatan, serta memiliki rambut biru dengan beberapa tingkat lebih gelap dibanding miliknya.

Satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya ketika melihat pemuda ini berlaga diatas lapangan adalah–

Luar biasa.

Aomine Daiki. Begitulah nama si pemuda yang berulang kali diucapkan oleh para senior dengan penuh kekaguman–dan terkadang rasa iri.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama klub basket Teikou-_chuu_ berlatih di awal tahun ajaran baru. Seperti biasa, para calon anggota harus mengikuti sebuah tes kemampuan. Mereka akan bertanding _five on five_ melawan para anggota reguler lapis pertama. Hasil tes tersebut akan menentukan apakah si calon anggota masuk ke jajaran lapis pertama, kedua, atau ketiga.

Dan lihatlah dia, si Aomine Daiki. Saat ini, dia di-_marking_ oleh tiga pemain sekaligus. Sebelumnya, dia nyaris tidak terhentikan. Jika bola sampai di tangannya, tak akan butuh waktu lama hingga bola yang sama meluncur masuk melewati ring dengan mulusnya.

Meskipun dia dijaga ketat oleh tiga orang yang bahkan membuatnya mustahil menerima operan, senyumnya tak kunjung pudar–justru sebaliknya, cengirannya melebar. Sekali lihat pun, Kuroko–dan semua orang yang hadir–mengetahui satu hal yang pasti; anak ini benar-benar mencintai basket.

Sama seperti Kuroko, bahkan mungkin melebihinya.

Meremas ujung kaus yang dia pakai dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ada semangat berkobar yang menular, dan Kuroko menanti giliran bertandingnya dengan tidak sabar.

...

"Kenapa kau membawa benda seperti itu ke ruang olahraga!?"

"Ini _lucky_ _item_-ku hari ini-_nanodayo_," kata seseorang. "Kalau tidak membawa ini, aku tidak bisa bermain secara maksimal-_nanodayo_."

Pertandingan selanjutnya, perhatian publik terarah pada seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata dan berambut hijau. Di tangannya yang terbalut perban ada sebuah boneka _daruma_. Untuk apa dia membawa benda seperti itu ke gedung olahraga, tidak seorang pun tahu, bahkan setelah mendengar jawaban langsung dari si empunya.

Namanya adalah Midorima Shintarou.

Namun, begitu dia menguasai bola di lapangan, semua orang dibuat menahan napas ketika melihatnya melepaskan _three point__ shoot_ yang cemerlang dari jarak yang mencengangkan. Bolanya melambung lebih tinggi daripada _shoot_ pada umumnya, seolah-olah waktu melambat dan semua suara meredup, sebelum akhirnya bola tersebut jatuh memasuki lubang ring tanpa cela.

Kuroko terpana.

Dia luar biasa.

Lagi.

...

"Hei, kau! Dilarang membawa makanan ke ruang olahraga!"

"Hmm? Tapi, aku lapar."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh! Berikan makananmu padaku!"

Keributan kecil terjadi di seberang lapangan tempat Kuroko berdiri. Kapten tim basket, Nijimura Shuuzou, menyuruh–memaksa–seorang calon anggota kelas satu untuk berhenti makan.

Alis Kuroko sedikit berkedut. Tunggu, dia kelas satu? Tubuhnya bahkan termasuk yang paling tinggi diantara semua orang yang ada di ruang olahraga ini.

Siapa namanya tadi? Oh. Kalau tidak salah, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Murasakibara menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'aku akan menghancurkanmu' dengan suara monoton, sebelum memasuki lapangan diiringi pelototan Nijimura yang mengerikan. Dia mengambil posisi dibawah ring sebagai pemain _center_.

Rupanya, dia tak hanya memiliki tubuh tinggi dan besar saja. Dia memblok semua tembakan _in-court_ dan langsung mendribel bola sendirian ke area lawan, memasukkannya dengan _dunk__-dunk_ yang menggetarkan papan ring. Kekuatannya tidak main-main, dia tidak bisa dihentikan bahkan dengan _defense_ dari dua orang sekaligus.

Kuroko terpana lagi di pinggir lapangan.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka hebat sekali?

...

"Selanjutnya, di tim merah; Miura Natsume, Sakamoto Eiji, Omura Jun, Akashi Seijuurou, dan Kanou Takumi!"

Kuroko mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika salah seorang anak kelas satu yang barusan dipanggil melintas di depannya. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa anak inilah yang bernama Akashi; dari rambutnya yang berwarna merah mencolok itu. Sama mencoloknya dengan tiga manusia super sebelumnya.

Pemuda bernama Akashi ini tak memiliki keuntungan fisik berupa tinggi badan seperti pemain basket pada umumnya. Namun, di setiap gestur tubuh serta tatapan matanya diselimuti aura percaya diri yang sangat besar, seolah menyiratkan bahwa dia tak akan kalah dari lawan-lawannya yang jauh lebih tinggi. Tidak lupa diiringi dengan aura yang seakan menuntut untuk dihormati.

Dia berperan sebagai _point guard_, menjadi _game maker_ di lapangan. Dia memberikan _passing_-_passing_ akurat yang berujung pada skor tim merah yang terus bertambah, atau langsung menyerang secara tiba-tiba dan menghasilkan skor sendiri. Kuroko tak akan melupakan pemuda ini, karena di semester selanjutnya, dia langsung menyandang status sebagai wakil kapten.

...

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Apakah Kuroko Tetsuya ada?"

Sekarang, giliran Kuroko untuk bertanding. Dia nyaris saja dilewati karena senior yang bertugas memanggil nama para pemain tidak melihatnya, padahal dia berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Barulah ketika Kuroko mengangkat tangan, dan berkata, "Saya disini," si senior sadar dan terperanjat setengah meter di udara.

"O-oh. Silakan masuk ke lapangan," kata si senior, masih memelototi sosok Kuroko seolah tak yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar manusia.

"Ya."

Meski demikian, dia tetap tak terlihat di lapangan.

Dia berlari kesana-kemari di udara kosong, tanpa dijaga, tanpa menerima bola, bahkan teman-teman satu timnya tidak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka bermain dengan empat orang saja.

Karena itulah ketika hasil tes tersebut diumumkan, Kuroko tidak heran mendengar namanya masuk di deretan pemain lapis ketiga.

Kecewa? Jangan bercanda. Tentu saja dia kecewa.

Ralat, _sangat_ kecewa.

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Ini baru awalnya saja. Begitulah dia meyakinkan diri sendiri, dan berjalan keluar ruang olahraga untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Uwooh! Tahun ini, kita mendapat anggota-anggota yang luar biasa!"

"Benar. Kaulihat tadi? Aomine tak bisa dihentikan tanpa penjagaan tiga orang. Mengerikan!"

"Dan apa-apaan tembakan dari _half-line_ itu? Aku tak melihat bolanya menyentuh tepian ring sedikit pun."

"Aku tak menyangka anak yang terus-menerus makan selama latihan tadi menjadi _center_ yang kuat sekali! Hayashi saja sampai terpental!"

"Terutama Akashi Seijuurou itu–aku tidak percaya dia baru lulus SD tahun ini."

Kuroko mendengar berbagai perbincangan senior selama berjalan ke gedung sekolah dimana ruang ganti klub basket putra berada. Ngomong-ngomong, empat pemuda yang menarik perhatian Kuroko tadi langsung masuk ke pemain lapis pertama. Jarang sekali ada pemain kelas satu yang langsung menjadi anggota lapis pertama, apalagi dengan persaingan super ketat dan kualitas pemain yang tinggi di tim basket Teikou.

"Aku juga akan menyusul mereka," Kuroko bertekad.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya.****To: Ogiwara Shigehiro.**

**[Aku gagal. Aku masuk ke lapis ketiga. Tapi, aku akan terus berlatih sampai mahir. Selamat berjuang juga, Ogiwara-**_**kun**_**.]**

.

"_... there is a same dream–like feeling when you have friends__."_

.

Ketika Kuroko melintasi koridor seusai latihan, sosok tinggi Aomine Daiki yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah terlihat berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Dai-_chan_, selamat! Kau berhasil masuk menjadi pemain lapis pertama!"

Seringai lebar merekah di bibir si pemuda berkulit tan. "Bukan hanya pemain lapis pertama saja, Satsuki. Aku akan menjadi _starting member_ di pertandingan pertama kita nanti!" sahutnya percaya diri, dengan cengiran lebar yang menggelitik ujung bibir Kuroko untuk terangkat juga.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Dai-_chan_!" gadis yang dipanggil Satsuki ikut tersenyum. Ternyata, senyum Aomine tak menular pada Kuroko saja. "Sebagai perayaan, kau harus mentraktirku makan!"

"Haah? Kenapa begitu?" Aomine mengeluh, namun urung saat gadis tersebut menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata menuntut. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maji Burger."

"Disitu lagi? Sekali-kali ganti tempat!" Protes mengudara.

"Tidak ada tempat lain yang _teriyaki burger_-nya seenak di Maji Burger." Aomine beropini, tak mau kalah.

Kedua orang tersebut melewati Kuroko tanpa menghentikan pertengkaran remeh mereka; tanpa menoleh, bertatapan mata, atau bahkan sekedar menganggukkan kepala. Bukan berarti Kuroko mengharapkan hal itu terjadi juga. Dia mengawasi keduanya dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibir. Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa berteman dengan mereka, pikirnya seraya terus membawa diri menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

"Uuupss–!"

Kuroko jatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Dia mengaduh samar. Satu tangannya lekas menyentuh ujung hidung yang menjadi korban terparah dalam tabrakan ini. Duh, dia menabrak orang, 'kan? Bukannya batu karang? Kenapa bisa keras sekali?

Kuroko mendongak. Di hadapannya ada Murasakibara Atsushi, yang jika dilihat dari posisi duduknya sekarang lebih mirip Tokyo Tower saking tingginya.

Murasakibara menyapu pemandangan di sekitar dengan mata sayunya yang kebingungan.

"Ngg? Aku tadi menabrak apa?" Alisnya sedikit berkerut. "Ah, sudahlah."

Kuroko nyaris menjerit histeris ketika kaki Murasakibara kembali melangkah ke depan, hampir menginjak perutnya. Dia beruntung karena berhasil menangkap kaki tersebut tepat waktu, sebelum kaki itu sempat menghancurkan tulang rusuk serta seluruh organ dalamnya dalam satu injakan mematikan.

Murasakibara menunduk, mengerjap sekali, lalu menarik kakinya mundur.

"Oooh, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu."

"T-tidak apa-apa," ujar Kuroko terbata, masih sedikit syok. Sebuah tangan besar terulur untuk membantunya berdiri dan Kuroko menyambutnya.

Ketika Kuroko sudah menegakkan punggung dan menepuk debu yang tertempel di baju, Murasakibara memiringkan kepala, menatap manusia di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kamu anak SD mana? Kenapa bisa masuk kemari?"

Ctik.

"... Maaf, tapi saya juga murid disini," bantah Kuroko seraya berusaha menjaga mimik wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Dia buta atau apa, tidak bisa melihat seragam Teikou yang menempel di tubuhnya?

Mata Murasakibara melebar satu milimeter. "Benarkaah? Tapi, kamu kecil sekaliiiii," ungkapnya tanpa sungkan. Dia memegang kepala Kuroko dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas makanan. "Kau harus banyak makan."

Dipanggil kecil, dan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, adalah beberapa hal dari sekian banyak hal yang mampu membuat Kuroko jengkel.

"Tolong singkirkan tanganmu."

"Hmm? Baiklah." Murasakibara menarik tangannya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebungkus wafer. "Ini. Untukmu."

"Tidak us–" Kuroko berhenti ketika melihat tulisan 'rasa _vanilla_' disana. "–terima kasih," dia menerimanya.

"Sama-sama. Daah." Murasakibara melambaikan tangan dan pergi begitu saja. Kuroko menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh, agak bingung dengan tingkah _absurd_ dari manusia tersebut. Namun ketika dia memandang wafer yang ada tangannya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas sedikit.

Dia membuka bungkus wafer tersebut, dan memakannya.

"Enak."

* * *

Selain basket, Kuroko juga senang membaca buku.

Dia menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berkunjung secara berkala ke perpustakaan sekolah. Disana, semua buku tersedia secara lengkap dan sangat _up to date_. Tidak heran, disini adalah Teikou dan motto 'kemenangan adalah segalanya' yang diagung-agungkan. Tentu saja perpustakannya merupakan yang paling komplit dan terbaik di seluruh negeri.

Di tempat tersebut dia sering bertemu Midorima Shintarou, dan Akashi Seijuurou–namun si wakil kapten hanya muncul beberapa kali saja dalam sebulan. Kuroko menyadari keberadaan mereka karena rambut hijau cerah, tubuh setinggi tiang listrik, serta tangan yang membawa berbagai macam benda aneh yang berbeda setiap hari, serta rambut merah menyala dan kumpulan _fangirls_ yang mengekor dibelakangnya adalah hal yang sulit untuk diabaikan.

Meski begitu, Kuroko tak lantas mengajak ngobrol dan akrab dengan mereka–tidak, karena dua orang ini entah kenapa memiliki kesan yang sangat sulit untuk didekati.

Biasanya, Kuroko duduk di bangku paling pojok, Midorima di pojok lain, dan Akashi di pojok lainnya. Entah mengapa mereka begitu menyukai pojokan.

Selain di perpustakaan, tempat lain dimana Kuroko sering berjumpa Midorima adalah ruang olahraga, karena jadwal pelajaran olahraga mereka bersamaan. Seperti hari ini.

Itu adalah hari Rabu biasa dimana anak kelas 1-A dan 1-C berolahraga bersama. Anak laki-laki bermain basket di bagian selatan ruang olahraga, anak perempuan bermain voli di sisi bersebelahan.

Sorak-sorai berkumandang di lapangan basket tatkala manusia pecinta horoskop memulai pertunjukan _three point shoot_-nya yang tanpa cela. Namun, tak lama, keributan lain terjadi di lapangan voli.

Seorang siswi jatuh pingsan.

Kuroko hendak maju untuk menawarkan bantuan, namun wajahnya menabrak lengan seseorang. Demi Tuhan, meskipun dia disebut manusia transparan, namun kenapa harus selalu diseruduk tanpa perasaan.

Sambil memegangi wajahnya, dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menabraknya barusan.

Rupanya Midorima.

"Oh."

Midorima menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika dia menunduk, dan dalam satu kedipan mata seseorang muncul di hadapannya. Lebih tepatnya, seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang barusan dia tabrak tanpa sengaja. "Tolong kau pegang ini dulu-_nanodayo_," dia menyerahkan _lucky item_-nya pada pemuda itu dan berjalan menuju gadis yang pingsan. Dia mengangkatnya dan membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Kuroko menatap datar punggung Midorima yang menjauh, lalu menatap benda tidak masuk akal yang ada di tangannya.

"_Idol figurine_–?" Kuroko nyaris tersedak.

...

Midorima tidak pernah sepanik ini dalam hidupnya.

Oke, pernah. Namun, hal-hal yang paling membuatnya panik justru sering terlihat remeh di mata orang lain.

_Lucky item_-nya hilang.

Sebenarnya, tidak hilang juga. Dia hanya menitipkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut biru dan bermata biru yang pelit ekspresi itu. Karena Midorima tidak ingat memiliki teman sekelas dengan ciri-ciri itu, dia menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu berasal dari kelas 1-C.

Tapi, ketika dia bertanya pada beberapa siswa kelas 1-C, orang dengan ciri-ciri yang dia sebutkan tetap tidak ditemukan.

"Tenang, Shintarou, tenang–" Midorima mencoba mengatur rasa paniknya. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik napaaas, hembuskaaan. Tarik na–

PERCUMA. _Lucky item_-nya tidak ada, mana bisa dia tenang!?

Dengan langkah terseret bagai zombie, dia berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan membaca sesuatu bisa mengalihkan _panic attack_-nya. Ketika dia menghempaskan pantat di salah satu kursi pojok favoritnya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di pojok yang lain.

Sebuah _idol figurine_.

_For god's sake_, itu adalah _idol figurine_-nya!

(Lagipula siapa lagi siswa di Teikou yang membawa _idol figurine_ kemana-mana tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu–selain dirinya?)

"ITU DIA-_NANODAYO_–––" Tanpa sadar, Midorima berteriak kencang sambil melompat berdiri.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT."

Midorima buru-buru melemparkan pandangan bersalah dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang di sekitar. Akashi yang ada di pojok lain hanya memandangnya sekilas, mengangkat alis, lalu kembali menekuni bukunya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tak akan berlari sekuat tenaga dengan norak lalu memeluk _lucky item_-nya penuh cinta seperti kekasih yang lama tak dijumpa, dia menghampiri dewi fortuna-nya, alias _idol figurine_-nya, yang entah kenapa bisa tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja pojokan perpustakaan ini.

_Come to papah, baby._

"Sudah kuduga, Midorima-_san_ pasti kemari."

Midorima terperanjat duapuluh sentimeter di udara. Dia melotot kearah kursi yang ada di pojok, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang ternyata duduk disana. Dia bersumpah, dia tadi tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

Si pemuda berambut biru dan bermata biru itu, rupanya.

"K-kau," Midorima mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang kejang sesaat. Tatapannya lalu menyipit tajam. "Aku mencarimu, tahu. Kau ini siswa dari kelas mana?"

"Kelas 1-C."

"Bohong," Midorima menuduh semena-mena. "Aku tadi bertanya tentangmu pada siswa kelas 1-C, tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak mengenal orang dengan ciri-ciri sepertimu."

"Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku," tukas Kuroko simpel.

Kening si _shooting guard _berkerut tanda tak paham. "Apa maksudnya dengan tidak menyadari–"

"Midorima-_san_ tadi juga tidak melihatku duduk disini, 'kan?"

"... Oh."

"Aku juga tadi mencari Midorima-_san_. Tapi, kau tidak ada di kelas. Maka, aku kemari karena kemungkinan besar Midorima-_san_ juga akan kesini."

"Tahu darimana aku sering datang kemari?" Lagi-lagi Midorima menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku sering kemari. Aku senang memperhatikan orang-orang, jadi aku tahu Midorima-_san_ juga sering datang ke perpustakaan."

"Hm." Midorima melirik Kuroko, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi entah kenapa tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Dan, apa-apaan tatapan yang diberikan anak ini? Midorima merasa tidak nyaman. Dia berdehem. "... Hm, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Saya pergi dulu." Kuroko menutup bukunya, menggeser kursi ke belakang untuk berdiri. Pemuda berambut hijau mengangguk, menatap _idol figurine_-nya dengan perasaan lega bercampur bahagia, ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Dia tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak tanya namanya..."

* * *

Pintu digeser terbuka, lalu ditutup dengan tergesa. Seseorang merosot dibaliknya, menarik napas lega, dan baru menyadari sepasang kaki yang berada tepat di depannya.

"–WAAAAAAAA!"

Terkejut pun tidak, ekspresi Kuroko masih sekalem biasanya. Dia menatap pemuda yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke perpustakaan, yang buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah menjerit lantang tanpa redaman. Tiba-tiba, pemuda tersebut bangkit dan menangkap kedua tangannya, memasang wajah bagai anjing buangan di pinggir jalan yang minta dibawa pulang.

"Tolong biarkan aku sembunyi disini!" pintanya. "Kalau ada yang tanya aku ada dimana, tolong katakan aku tidak ada disini!" kali ini, dengan nada lebih urgen, separuh memaksa.

Belum sempat Kuroko merespon, derap langkah serta jerit-jerit melengking terdengar kian jelas dari arah koridor. Si pemuda terperanjat, tanpa babibu bersembunyi dibalik meja pengawas perpustakaan dan diam disana, bibirnya komat-kamit membaca doa entah apa.

Graak!

"Kise-_kun_, apa kau disini!?"

Segerombol gadis-gadis membuka pintu perpustakaan penuh nafsu.

Kuroko menatap datar pada para pendatang baru, dan berkata, "Tolong jangan berisik di perpustakaan."

...

...

...

"KYAAAA! SIAPA ITUUUU!?"

"DARIMANA SUARA ITU DATANG!?"

"SERAM! JANGAN-JANGAN ADA HANTUNYA!"

"AYO PERGI!"

Meninggalkan pintu yang terbuka, rombongan gadis tersebut berlalu begitu saja. Kali ini, histeria bukan karena meneriakkan nama Kise sang idola, namun menyebar rumor tentang hantu tanpa rupa di perpustakaan di lantai tiga.

"M-mereka sudah pergi?" Kepala kuning menyembul dari balik meja, mengawasi ruang lenggang perpustakaan yang nyaris tak berpenghuni–selain dirinya dan makhluk yang disangka hantu barusan.

"Ya."

"Aaaah, akhirnya aku bebas!" Menegakkan tubuh setinggi 178 sentimeter, Kise Ryouta menarik napas lega. "Mereka ngotot menemaniku seharian hanya karena hari ini Ulang Tahunku-_ssu_!" lanjutnya, memberi informasi tanpa diminta, menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang menempel di dahi karena peluh yang keluar akibat kejaran fansnya. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku-_ssu_."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Kali ini, emas beradu turquois, dan tawa kecil berkumandang. "Setidaknya kau tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa aku ada disini," ucapnya riang. "Namaku Kise Ryouta, ngomong-ngomong."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Benarkah? Aku tersanjung." Senyum tipis, lalu kuap lebar mengudara. "Nggg, aku ngantuk sekali, pemotretan semalam benar-benar melelahkan-_ssu_. Ah, boleh aku tidur disini?" Tatap harap itu lagi, namun disambut gelengan tegas dari si lawan bicara.

"Tidak bisa. Aku mau pulang."

"Begitu, ya..."

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih mungil terdiam, mengamati sejenak _Mr. Popular_ yang kini terlihat sedikit kuyu dengan mata separuh membuka.

"Tapi, kalau hanya sebentar, aku bisa menunggu..."

"Benarkah!? Terima kasih-_ssu_! Kau baik sekali! Aku tidur di bangku paling pojok sana, ya! Kalau kau mau pulang, tinggal bangunkan aku!"

Betapa kekanak-kanakannya. Ekspresinya begitu mudah berubah, sejenak tenang dan sedetik kemudian semarak seperti kembang api di langit musim panas. Kuroko mengawasi si model yang bergegas mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tidur; kedua tangan terlipat diatas meja dan kepala yang terkulai diatasnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Kise Ryouta sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Mengambil kursi di depan si pirang yang terlelap, Kuroko membuka salah satu bukunya, mencari pembatas buku dan paragraf terakhir yang dia baca, lalu menikmati eksistensi hening bersama lambaian tirai transaparan di jendela dan surai emas yang berkilau seperti mentari.

.

.

.

.

.

**... end–for **_**bagian satu; strangers**_**.**

.

Hahahaha, kenapa end sebelum Kuroko ketemu Akashi? Ya iyalah soalnya kalo ketemu ntar Kuroko langsung diembat, jadi kepter depan aja ketemunya (note; kalau saya nggak hiatus lelelel). Kenapa nggak ada interaksi AoKuro, malah AoMomo dan Kuroko cuma nyempil nggak penting? Dan kenapa bagian MidoKuro lebih banyak? Kenapa begini kenapa begitu, saya juga nggak tahu. Entahlah yang penting jadi deh. Lagian saya udah mampet mau nulis apaan lagi ohok. Ini nggak saya proof-read jadi maaf kalau banyak typo asdfghjkl.

Di pertengahan pembuatan fik ini, manga KnB memasuki Teikou arc. dan saya merasa seperti; 'dafag, buat apa bikin fik Teikou!Days kalau yang canon-nya aja udah ada' dengan perasaan berasa meluncur ke mulut Titan. Hahaha, iya, ini fik udah udah lama banget nyaris kadaluarsa di folder saya. Tapi, akhirnya satu chapter nekat saya selesaikan juga. Nanggung kalau di-delete, apalagi belakangan saya udah jarang mood bikin se-kepter jadi lumayan panjang begini. Btw ini rencananya trishot, tapi tergantung pada tingkat kemalasan saya seperti apa nantinya, khakhakha. /nggakadayangnungguinjuga

Judulnya saya ambil dari judul lagu yang dibawain Totsuka Tatara. /salahfandom Saya juga ambil satu-dua baris lagu dari salah satu Charasong KnB, tebak lagunya apa dan siapa yang membawakannya. /nggakpenting

Banyak amat bacot saya, ya. Udahan dulu. Dan oh, dan Happy (Belated) New Year. See you.


End file.
